


Interrupted

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: Blaine Stark Series [6]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anderstark AU, M/M, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iloveyoujitterbug asked you: Tony walks in on Kurt and Blaine making out. Maybe Tony doesn’t know that Blaine had a friend over, let alone that he had a boyfriend. (Anderstark!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

"Are you sure,“ Kurt asked again in between planting soft kisses along Blaine’s jaw and throat, "that your dad isn’t home?”

“Pretty sure.” Blaine gasped around the feel of Kurt’s hands pulling his shirt out of his pants, fisting the material and splaying his hands over the warm skin of his stomach. “He’s out at a conference or….something." 

And indeed he was. Tony had flown out the previous evening to Chicago, as he was due to attend a conference there that day. Blaine wasn’t really sure what the conference was about, but he didn’t care when Kurt’s hands were on his body and his tongue caressing his own, lips sucking and tasting and moulding frantically to one another. 

 

Blaine automatically moved to lie across the couch, not caring when his head bumped against the solid arm of it, and Kurt hovered over him for a moment, half-lying, half-crouched over him. They hadn’t seen each other for a while, not since Blaine had first come out to visit his father at his home in California. It was only by sheer luck that he was here now, under the guise of Blaine wanting a friend to come and visit so that he wouldn’t be stuck here alone whilst his father tinkered in his laboratory.

Tony didn’t know that Blaine was gay,  and Blaine had had to lie.

He hated lying, especially to his father. But he wasn’t sure that he was ready to make that revelation yet, being so unsure of what he might say.

But he didn’t have much time to dwell on it, owing to the fact that Kurt had now slid to lie between his legs and was busy peppering his jaw and throat with more kisses, breath hot over his skin and his hands seeking out the round shape of Blaine’s ass in his jeans. His hand came up to toy with the tiny hairs at the back of Kurt’s neck, fingertips brushing across sensitive skin and making the hairs stand on end as he rucked up Kurt’s shirt at the back, exposing the smooth expanse of warm skin there, fingers searching along the line of Kurt’s underwear.

Kurt’s deft fingers searched out the zipper of his pants and roughly pulled them open, so that only the thin fabric of his own underwear separated his half-hard dick from Kurt’s own arousal, and when Kurt shifted his hips above him, he gasped aloud into his mouth as Kurt flicked his tongue along the roof of his mouth. 

And that’s when they heard a very loud, very distinct coughing noise coming from the other end of the room. 

They froze, Kurt’s hand inches away from Blaine’s pants. 

No one other than Blaine’s father stood in the doorway, hands behind his back and an expression torn between surprise and amusement on his face. 

"You must be Kurt.” Tony said, nodding in his direction. “Nice to see that you two are….close.” Was it just Blaine’s imagination, or was his father biting back a smirk?

“I can explain-” Blaine began, trying to wriggle into a less provocative position, which wasn’t easy when your pants were undone and pretty much screamed “provocative." 

Tony put up his hand. "No need. I get it. You’re young, you have needs.”

He paused for a moment, then seemed to think of something.

“Just don’t stain the couch, alright? It’s expensive and I don’t want to have to replace it or Pepper will give me another lecture on my spending habits." 

Blaine swore he heard Kurt snort against the fabric of his sweater.


End file.
